A Hell Sitting on Earth
by andrea.lariosa
Summary: "I don't get it. I thought demons are always cold blooded and merciless every time. But ever since I've come here, it was so different from what I have expected. You are all wonderful creatures." I took a deep breath as I said. A story about an 11 year old boy, meeting an extraordinarily place called Hell. (Inspired by Fred Einaudi's Painting: The Mermaid)


A Non-childish  
Child's Play:

A Hell Sitting On Earth

By: Andrea Lariosa  
Inspired by: Fred Einaudi's Painting: The Mermaid

One:  
Fall with the paper flower/s

Travelling, and travelling across the country with my mom, with nothing but radios, large fields, and animals. It's great to see some things I haven't saw in my nine years existence. Just home, not meeting a lot of people, not having many experience with nature, it sucks. Many describe me as a mature-minded, quiet, independent, yet adventurous person. My mom kinda forces me to do some things. Sometimes embarrassing, irritating, but mostly, remarkable. It's worth it. I owe her a lot of things. But this time, I have to spend my autumn months in the mansion, brought by mom and her friends, near the richest lake in the country, which I hate the most. I wanted to be with my friends, with my neighbors, my crush. Not this. After the three days travelling, we finally stop by a huge field, with a blue watered lake surrounded by huge houses. "Here we are." Mom said pulling off the keys. "Welcome to Lake Norman, honnie."  
"Is it still nice here?"  
"Of course. Just don't go at night, you'll never know how many dangers are waiting there for a child like you."  
"I won't."  
We got out of the car and grab our bags. As soon as we went down to a white mansion with a wonderful garden, we are greeted by some of mom's friends. They are populated by four happy people .One is Auntie Gianna; the woman full of enthusiasm and has the greatest personality of all time, the other is Uncle Toby; the sad widowed man who only lives with his adopted daughter, but still is happy on the outside, one is a girl which I never have met. She has fair features and looks like she's just around my age. And the last one is Trish; the mean girl who does nothing but be popular, chat, call, party, and insult kids. I just stood there in silence, emotionless, not caring if they smile at me. As I glimpse at the top of the door, a Latin word is written. It's Stetit Loya et Esto Familiaris. What the hell does that mean.  
"How are you dear?" Auntie Gianna asked leaning down to me. "You're growing up so fast!"  
"Oh Gianna, you bet he is."  
"So let's go inside shall we?"  
We went inside and I notice the little girl has been looking at me. She's really pretty though. We keep walking on a long hallway with a long velvet carpet and smashing silk curtains. Pretty women, gentlemen, couples, and landscape paintings are all around wherever you look either left or right. As we reached the end of the hallway, there's two doors that is obviously for me and mom. Once Uncle Toby unlocked and opened it, I saw an old fashioned room with antique stuffs. The place is somewhat Victorian styled, like what I remember it.  
"Now here is your room and little Johnny is next to it." Auntie Gianna said and it irritates me when I'm being called 'Little Johnny' my name is John Andrei Martinez! "Make yourselves at home!"  
"Thank you."  
"Thanks auntie Gianna."  
I went to my room and started unpacking. As I place my last Tim Burton action figure, a girl figure appeared in the corner of my eyes, making me think it's a creepy ghost haunting me. As I turn my head to the side, I saw a pale gold haired, pale skinned, huge eyed girl, standing with her hands on her back. She's just like the creepy girl from the movie Frankenweenie. "Do you need help?" she asked swinging back and forth. "Those action figures need some real cleaning."  
"Yes, thank you."  
She started off with the Sweeney Todd characters and cleans it off with a semi-wet cloth. She hums the songs while she cleans.  
"Fan of it?"  
"Yes actually. You could've seen my room in Wisconsin."  
"Let me guess, dark."  
"Cool guessing."  
As soon as we finish off the work, we walk around the mansion, talking about ourselves. She's fun to talk to and we have so much in common.  
"So this is your first time here?" she asks.  
"No. I always spend my winter months here."  
"I spend lots of my summers here. My father likes to take me here for exploring and to contacting with nature. I do love it. But I don't like how dad is interacting with me. He's been sad and apathetic since him and my mom divorced. Life sucks after that."  
"Wow. Like mine, but my mom is still happy. She's contented living with only me."  
"You're lucky."  
We continue off walking around the mansion, chatting. She was so nice and has huge imagination, lined by a lack of intelligence. After hours of walking, we stop by the kitchen, and sit down at the counter. She took two light red apples from the bowl and handed me one.  
"Oh yeah," I called taking a bite "I forgot to ask your name."  
"It's Maria Alexandria Inferni. "  
"Pretty name for a pretty girl." I said and she blushed, looking down.  
"Yours?"  
"It's John Andrei Martinez."  
"For how long are you going to be here?"  
"Just going to finish my autumn months, and I'm out. I don't like it here. It sure does creep the shit out of me."  
"Same."  
She stands up to get a glass of water, but slipped through her small hands. With everything happening so fast, it hit the ground and break into pieces, messing up the whole place.

"Shit!" she said kicking the glasses and look at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"It's fine."  
We just kneled down and started cleaning it up. I'm a guy who's scared of having small cuts than huge cuts, so I pick up gently than fastening my moves. I'm weird. As I pick the last piece of shattered glass, I saw reflection of a woman in the water. I'm scared. Her eyes are shut, lips pale, and her dead hair flowing through the air. In shock, I just kneel there, palms wetting, jaws apart. "Maria." I whispered. "Can't you see that?"  
"See what?"  
"A woman in the window!" I said and run up to the window, but she stopped me. "It was right there!"  
"It's just your imagination, John." She said squeezing my shoulders.  
"Yeah, I think so." I said brushing off my mind and she let go of me.  
We continue off cleaning while the woman's face is still running in my mind. She has this flowing black hair, skin pale that is almost translucent and is all naked to the ground. She can be pretty but her skin is destroyed. She's like a cracked porcelain doll. Anyways, I ate dinner with Maria and spend the rest of the night with her. We sit on the bed, warm and comfy, until we told scary stories to each other. Plus, the wind is chilly so it made it more jumping scary. "So what happened?" she asked curling up in balls. "Did the guy died?"  
"Yes. As leather face slashes him with his bloody chainsaw, while he's tied up, helpless." I said ending up the story about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre.  
"Is that even a true story?" she asked raising her eyebrow, her fear walking 50 miles away.  
"Yeah. Back in 1974."  
"That's just rumors. If you wanted a creepy story, I have one. It's about this place." She said looking at the window, to the top of the hill. "It was a nice windy night in Lake Norman, as always back in 1937. People dancing, singing, drinking, even romance is everywhere. These two couples-"  
"Names?"  
"Let's say its Lilith and Lucifer. Now don't interrupt! So, they are sitting by the field of paper flowers. The girl's favorite one."  
"What is the paper flower?"  
"I'll show you later." She said as she pushed my chest. "Anyways, they are snuggling, sharing kisses and smiles, until there's this one time. The girl confesses she's from the place of Hell. A place where sinners are winners, demons are leaders. That she's from the brotherhood. Why did she tell him? Because she's forced brutally by her own father. Then this stupid guy! Killed the girl, drowned her in the lake, making her helpless. Then years later, there's been said. 'Once you see her, there's no turning back.' Until now, she exists in the lakes. During the half sky with a rainbow. "  
"What a myth!"  
"It's true! C'mon I'll show you the paper flowers." She said pulling me to the window and then far away from the mansion. We saw the wonderful so called "paper flowers". It's actually just a garden of Bougainvillea. The moonlight specially made it glow even more. "Why do you call them paper flowers?" I asked. "They're just simply bougainvillea."  
"It's thin like a paper, and it looks like a paper." She said and I raised an eyebrow. "Fine! I call them paper flowers because it's translucent, smooth, slight, water thin, yet it's so beautiful. They're the most wonderful flowers in Lake Norman. So rare, that it only blooms in autumn months. Some said that its meaning is loyalty and faith between two lovers. Do you believe that?"  
"I could."  
"What do you mean you could?"  
"I could believe that it's loyalty and faith between two lovers, but why autumn did she die? Why when it blooms? Why right in her favorite flower? It's holding it all back."  
"Because some relationship is like a Bougainvillea, John. They've been planted, they bloom, they'll look beautiful, but in the end, they'll rot. But no matter what, they still color the ground if you look in the inside." She said and I think, not getting it.  
"Nope, don't get it." I said and she shook her head.  
"Whatever. Let's just grab some good night rest, okay?" she said going back to the house. As we walk, we saw them watching movies and mom greeted me, forcely pulling me through the lounge to watch Paranorman. It was cool. Not making it to the next movie, I soon fell asleep and felt her carrying me to the bed. Man, I feel like a baby now. As soon as she got me down, she sits next to me and secured my body with a warm blanket. "Good night John." She said. "Never you fear anything. Promise me."  
She kisses my forehead then walk out of my room. Never you fear anything. Stuck in my head. Great.

Two:  
Free Trip To Hell

Every day, from now on then, I spend an hour beside the paper flowers writing poems, stories, or lyrics. The flowers sometimes help me think. My fall vacation in Lake Norman is going to end in two weeks. Been a great time. Especially spending it with Maria. She's a different type of person. She's fun by being just quiet. This is why I wanted more of her. It's the last week of October, and Halloween is just few days away. Unpreparing, Maria and I refuse to celebrate Halloween and spend our evening on the garden.  
"You look like a type of person that could go somewhere amazing, John." She said and I smiled. "Do you have any plans in life?"  
"No, I don't."  
"What why? I'm sure you have something you want for your future."  
"I do have something I want. But I never plan for my future, because I know god, or let's say Jesus will take me somewhere amazing."  
"You believe in that?" she asked raising an eye brow.  
"Jesus Christ? Yeah." I replied and she scoffs.  
"Jesus Christ is a fool."  
"What?! How could you say that?"  
"Duh! Haven't you read the other side's book? Lucifer got thrown out of Heaven for doing nothing."

"I don't believe you. We all know that he attempts to take over Heaven and make it a place like Hell."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me tell you this; firstly, why would he be sent to Heaven if there's a Hell for a guy like him? Secondly, he is the most trusted and respected angel in the place, of course he would like his position, why betray? And lastly, he never have done anything wrong, I know it." She said and I just stare at her. What the hell is she talking about?! She's so not reading the Bible.

"I'm sorry, my father is Monsignor Harrison Martinez and I will stay in his words than yours."  
We stay quiet for the best of everything and continue of walking. As we walk along few statues, the woman appeared again, but this time, she's right in front of me with her face right in front of me. When I blink my eyes, she's gone again. "Maria, please tell me you saw that." I said nervously. "You saw that!"  
"Saw what?"  
"The woman!"  
"Those visions again? C'mon, let's get you inside. You're freaking out!" she said holding my shoulders. "And freaking me out." She added.  
We walk inside and meet Trish. She starred at us for a second and continues off with her laptop business. "Where's mom?" I asked.  
"They're in the market or whatever."  
"We need the phone."  
"You twerp. One good reason."  
"I need it now!" I screamed knocking off a vase, from the coffee table, and break it.  
"That cost us 78 bucks, you jerk! It's in my blue bag, first right zipper." She exclaimed standing up and cleans the mess.  
"Thank you." Maria said and Trish pulled out her tongue.  
"Assholes." I heard Trish muttered as we walk in the hallway.  
I grab Trish's bag and pull off the phone. I quickly dialed mom with shaking hands. "I'll do it." Maria said taking the phone. "What's the number?"  
As we called mom, my teeth was chattering like I'm in the Wisconsin winter. My insides are burning hot but my outsides are sweating. It's like summer in winter. Weird feeling. The phone finally answers so I quickly took it from Maria's hands before she talks.  
"Mom, when will you come back here?"  
"Wha-why? What's happening there?"  
"I- I uhm." I said and think about how worried she's gonna be if I tell her. "N- Never mind. I think I just need some rest." I said with chattering teeth, decided not to tell mom.  
It will only make me leave this place. I still love it, even though I'm starting to see visions of this creepy lady. As I try to take out all the fear, I sit down beside the lake, starring at my reflection. I suddenly felt the wind blew harder and chillier, while the sun is still out. I saw half of the sky is grey, half of it was sunny as summer. Few minutes passed, and then this rainbow started to draw itself in the sky. Until now she exists in the lake. During the half sky with a rainbow. It runs through my mind which brings goose bumps all over my skin. Is it true? No. Never you fear anything. As I try to stand up, I saw a woman with skin blue, dead and cracked. Her eyes are shut and lips are open. She's flowing beautiful and young. I kneel back down and lean down to her face. As I stare at her, her eyes suddenly open up showing a pair of vivid eyes. In shock, I couldn't move a muscle, just my heart pumping, racing. She pulls me through the water and drag me trough the center of the lake, drowning me to death. When she let go of my hand, her body came back to being dead. I drown in the water, visions are being blurry and my lungs are so fighting for air. I lost consciousness when water came inside my nose and mouth. Blankness empty out my brain, making my eyes shut down.

"Johnny, Johnny boy, wake up!" I heard an echoing angelic voice said, annoyingly shaking me. But no matter how much annoying it is it makes me come back to life. I flutter my eyes open and found myself lying on the ground, along with the paper flowers. I coughed as I sit back up. I rubbed my eyes so I can see stuffs clearly. As I see everything clearly, the whole place is red, blue, and white. But mostly red. I jump in scare as I saw the whole Lake Norman. Different kinds of monsters walking, flying, running, even crawling. There are some Ogdru jahad, lots and lots of trolls, living gargoyles, dead people, Montauks, and lot more. The woman appears in my side, but this time, dressed on her costume; but still needs more fabric. A lot of her is showing, making me not to look at her. She helped me up and wraps her arm around my shoulder. "Welcome to the land of the dead, aka Hell, John." She introduced. "I'm Lilith. The law of love enforcer of Hell."  
"Am I dreaming?"  
"This is reality, my boy."  
"Then why is Lake Norman all red blue and white?"  
"Because you're a visitor. Your visions are different from everyone around here. All the red is the bad ones, the blue is the good ones and white is the indescribable ones. Look at my color, your color."  
"You're violet."  
"It's because the red is fighting the blue. And yours white? You're indescribable. Empty I would say. Here drink this."  
"What's this?"  
"Dagon's tears, mixed with the venom of a Necro'lic. Now drink it."  
"Or what?"  
"Or you'll attract one of these monsters and eat you up. Questions?"  
I shook my head no and drink the bottle. I began to glow teal and it felt weirder. It's like you're being lightened. Your insides have gone away, you lost twelve pounds, and you feel like you are floating but not.  
"Taste like piss."  
"What? You've tasted piss before? C'mon."  
We walk down through the mansion and saw my mom. It was surprising to see her happy, having no worries. Except she thought I'm in my room. Which I'm not.  
"Mom!" I said excitingly running to her but Lilith pulled me back. "Get off me!"  
"Don't come near her or she'll be deceased."  
"What? Why? How?"  
"Once you're here in Hell of the Earth's ground, you can't touch any people or they'll turn into dust. For example, this man." She explained touching a man. Not long before, he then fall into ashes like when the highest building gone demolished by bombs. "See? Died quickly. Now don't ever touch someone around here, okay?"  
I nodded and follow her as we enter the mansion. We walk along the hall ways, quietly passing by the monsters.  
"Why did you take me here?" I asked and she didn't answer. "Why did you take me here?"  
I get out of her grip and gave her a bad sign glare. She sighs and kneels in front of me.  
"I don't want another break up in Lake Norman. I'm the type of a demon that keeps people away from heart breaking. Even I've been there. I wanted them to stay out of the line, or else."  
"Or else what?"  
"They're dead."  
Silence went through us so we continue off walking. I then remembered what Maria told me yesterday. About the girl and the boy who's deeply in love until the girl confesses.  
"Wait, if you make people stick to the rules, then how come Lilith died when she confesses to the one she loved?"  
"Where did you hear that story?" she asked stopped walking.  
"Maria."  
"Full name!?"  
"Maria Alexandria Inferno, geez."  
"Sweet mother of Satan." She whispered eyes wide.  
As she looks straight, with right in the end of the hall is Maria. Standing by the window, weather watching, colored red and is burning. My heart fell down to the ground as I saw her burning.  
"Why is she in flames?!" I asked panicking. "We got to help her!"  
"No, child! She's Lucifer's daughter-"she said and cover her mouth.  
"What?"  
"She's Lucifer's lost daughter. He doesn't know that she's in the human world." She said so I come back near her. "Don't look in her eyes. She'll know you're in the land of the dead."  
"If she sees me, what'll she do?"  
"She could kill you."  
"Why would she kill me? She's my friend."  
"She knows everything with just a simple glimpse. If she sees that you knew about her being the daughter of the king, she'll kill you immediately." She said then took a peek on her old antique watch. "You can only spend thirty minutes in here, let's go."  
She pulled me to Maria's room and quickly locked the door. She walks quickly to the small cabinet and open it up. There lies a knife, some papers, candles, pins, voodoo dolls, destroyed pictures and a diary. She took the diary and opens it to the middle. I watch her as she reads until she gasps.  
"You need to stay away from her."  
"Why would I do that?!"  
"She's falling in love with you. When she did, she'll come back to Hell holding another man. You."  
"No, I can't leave her. She's my only treasure. Without her, I'm lonely as an astronaut on planet Mercury."  
"Here, take this." She said handing me a book." Read it when she's not around. Please, think." She spoke with her last words.  
I place the book on my coat, then everything turn into ashes and been washed by the water. Water started to surround me and drown me till half death. I came back to Earth and saw her body fading by the hands coming through the water to pick me up. I've been pulled out of the water by the hand then took a deep breath. I cough water as I sit down on the ground. When my eyes cleared, there sits Maria by my side, wrapping her hands around me. "What happened to you?" she asked worriedly. "You slept in the freaking water?!"  
"I just slipped and fell into the lake. My head really hurts. Hit the rock, that's all." I lied and stand up.  
She covered me with a blanket and escorts me back to the mansion. We went to my room and she helps me to sit down on the bed."I'll be back." She said. "I'll get some hot water."  
I watch her as she got out of the room, so I quickly pulled out the book from my pocket. It's colored black and looks dusty- doesn't looks like it's been from the water. It's outlined by a metal-like gold, with different gemstone in each edge. A book with a classy/beautiful design it is. I quickly close the door and open the book up. The letters glowed for a while but came back to normal. I read few of it and it looks like directions, rules and history. Suddenly, the door knob clicked so I quickly hid the book under my pillow and look at her as she enters the room. "You need warm water." She said placing the tub next to me. "Here"  
She then take a piece of cloth and soak it with water. When the warm water touched my skin, I felt more alive. My blood runs wonderfully again so I led out a sigh of relief. I then remembered what Lilith has told me. About Maria. Is it true? Is she Lucifer's daughter? I should ask her. But don't give her all the information.  
"Maria."  
"Hm?"  
"Can you tell me more about the couples you told me about?"  
"Lilith and Lucifer? *laughs* Why?"  
"I just found them interesting."  
"You should talk to Mrs. Evelyn. She knows them."  
"Who is Mrs. Evelyn?"  
"She's the old woman next door. Some said she has some wild experiences. I believe it though."  
"How come you believe?"  
"Dude, it's written all around her. Scars on her arms, burn mark on her face and her iris has red part on them."  
"Can we go to her?"  
"Tomorrow morning. I'll take you to her. But right now," she said standing up and took the tub in the bathroom. "You need some good night sleep."  
She gave me a glass of water then helps me lay down on the bed. Before she could get out of the room, I look at her and talks. "Maria," I called. "Thanks."  
"Good night, John." She said turning off the lights and close the door.  
When her footsteps is cannot be heard anymore, I pull out the book and read as much as I can

**Satanic Brotherhood  
**  
**Lucifer** _Lilith _(ex-fiancée)  
**Inferno**- _Gemory_ (daughter)  
_Clea_ (daughter)  
_Sarine_ (daughter)

**Beelzebub**- _Trazita_ (wife)  
_ Lilith_ (daughter)  
Naberius (son)

**Leviathan**- _Joseph _(adopted son)  
_ Kobal_ (deceased brother)

**Amon**- _ Jezebeth_(wife)  
_Crozell _(son)

**Belphegor**- _Dante_ (son)  
_Traxex _(daughter)

**Mammon**- _Gemory_ (fiancée)  
_Verin _(son)

**Asmodeus**- _Deumos_ (wife)

(1st page)  
**L****ucifer****  
**  
Highest ranking in the place of Hell. Thou the anointed cherub that covered; and have set thee: thou was upon the holy mountain of God; thou hast walked up and down in the midst of the stoned of fire. Know then, that after LUCIFER from Heav'n (So call him, brighter once amidst the Host of Angels, then that Starr the Starr's among) fell with his flaming Legions through the Deep. Into his place, and the great Son returned. Victorious with his Saints, the Omnipotent. Eternal father from his throne beheld their multitude, and to his Son thus spoke.  
Engaged and have loved once to Beelzebub's daughter, Lilith until a tragic shot by thee marvelous thunder. Three daughters: Gemory, Clea, Serine is he's living with. Protect them like no other. Keep them high in ranking no matter what demon prowls. In the past; walking along the path of triumph.

(2nd page)  
**B****eelzebub******

Second of the highest and has great relationship with Lucifer. It is remarkable that the Pharisees reacted to this incredible miracle by Jesus in a way which was very opposite of that of the multitude who realized that Jesus was from God. In fact, an admission by the Pharisees that Jesus worked miracles or perform deeds beyond the reach of any unaided human power, but they attributed this power to Beelzebub instead of God. Actually, they should have known better: the devil cannot do works of pure goodness. However, in their way of thinking, their self-absorbed pride, these Pharisees knew that is the teachings of Jesus should prevail amongst the people; their influence over them was at an end. So, the miracle they did not deny, but instead attributed it to an internal power, "Beelzebub the Prince of Demons"  
Beelzebub is married to a previous angel Trazita (who run away from Heaven to be with Beelzebub) which had a daughter: Lilith, and a son: Naberius. Still in the past; walking along the path of triumph.

After I've had enough reading, I heard footsteps coming to my room so I hid the book and fake sleep. Before the door opens, I had the time to put myself inside the blanket. I continue fake sleeping while hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer. It touched my hair and strokes it. "Good night," I heard mom's voice said. "Sleep tight, my Little Johnny."  
She kisses my forehead goodnight and heard something clang on the nightstand. Soon as she gets out of my bedroom, I fell asleep and have some of my wild dreams.

Three:  
Meet the Satanic Brotherhood

I woke up by the rays of the shinning sun. Yet still, rainy days aren't over. My head pumps as I sit up to yawn, back aches along with my stomach. When it growled, I touched it and man, it's vibrating. "Must be hungry." I yawned and get out of bed. I clean it up and went straight to the bathroom to clean up myself. As I gargled, I heard a few knocks on the door. "Twerp!" I heard. Clearly, Trish."Come out there. Don't make your breakfast wait."  
"In a minute!"  
"Whatever." I heard her mutter and walk away.  
I spit out the mouth wash and wash my mouth. I went straight to the kitchen and saw my mom cooking along with Auntie Gianna and Uncle Toby. "Hey, my boy." Toby greeted.  
"Good morning." Mom said giving my cheeks a peck as she passes by me, placing the food on the table.  
I sit down on the table with Maria in front of me, mom on my left, and Trish on my right.  
"Anything interesting happened yesterday, honnie?"  
"No, nothing really."  
"I'm sorry, I know I've been out yesterday but I'll make it up to you."  
"No mom, it's fine. Really."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." I sigh and eat a piece of waffle.  
While eating, I noticed Maria giving me the _'You know what to do'_ look. Oh, I see. I remembered what she told me yesterday, about Mrs. Evelyn. So after we finish off breakfast, the both of us did the dishes.  
"You see that house?" she asked pointing at the house in front of the window. "That's Mrs. Evelyn's."  
It looked creepy and old. Looks like it's going to collapse in any minute. The walls are cracked, the porch is dusty, and her garden is dead.  
"Looks more abandoned house to me."  
"Well it's not. It's just she lives alone. Well, not actually alone. She's with her cats. Some call her crazy for her experiences but some not. They just feared her and switch locations."  
"Should we go there?" I asked washing the last plate.  
"C'mon!" she said excitedly drying off her hand.  
We got dressed up and went to Evelyn's front yard. When we stepped into the lawn, you can hear those crunchy noises.  
"What's that noise?" I whisper-ask. "It's so annoying!"  
"It's the leaves. They're too dry. Now shut up."  
We finally reached her front porch and took a deep breath before knocking. After knocking, I checked my fingers and it's already touched with dusts. I hate this place. It's itchy and creepy! The wooden walls is rusty, the loosen metals are creaking, and you can ear creepy crawlers in the woods. We heard some footsteps so we took steps backward. The door opened and there stand an old woman that looks 48 or higher. Her hair is messy and is smoothly red. Her eyes as it glimpse at us is full of weariness and apatheticness mixed with innocence. It's like she have seen everything in the world that she's not showing any enthusiasm in her anymore. She stares at us with her jaw clenching. "What now kids?" she asked with her husky yet beautiful voice. "Halloween's over, get out of here."  
"We need to ask something."  
"School project? Can't." she said closing the door but I pull out my foot stopping it from closing.  
"About Lilith and Lucifer."  
She gasps and let us in. She quickly closes the door and locked it. Her house is much better on the inside. The walls are floral partnered with the shinning wooden floor. She has lots of vases with gillyflowers and baby's breath. Tons of them, lying around. The smell of it surrounded the place which is amazing. Anyways, she forcely pushed us down, landing on a soft sofa. She went to her cabinet and opened it up, starting to look around. "You don't say that out loud in here kids." She said. "Neighbors could knock you dead."  
"Why?"  
"Ah! Here it is. This is a book of the young Lilith. I've read it. Pretty romantic though. But sure is tragic."  
"How come you have it?"  
"She's a wonderful friend of mine. I remember her golden hair, her shinning violet eyes. Says she's a miracle for Lake Norman. But once you read that, she's an opposite of miracle."  
We open up the red with black thorns book covered with sand-like pieces of ruby. When Maria flips the cover, you could see a drawing of a red glowing paper flower floating between two white hands. It's a woman's. Obviously Lilith's. When we flip to the second page, a perfectly tiny handwriting is seen. It has heart and spiral vines design in the sides.

My foolish friends left me alone in the streets. Traitors they are. Only wanted me to help them for their needs. I decided to go to Lake Norman. The most peaceful place ever known. So I drove off myself, not caring about anyone, or anything.

When I finally arrived in Lake Norman to spend my winter, I've plan for what am I going to do for the night. To plant another one of my Bougainvillea. Really pretty though. So when I sneak out on one of the neighbor's lawn, I planted as much as I can then leave. But before I could, I bumped a man's chest so I look up to see. The eyes catch mine. Shinning red it is. He first showed hatred in me then call up the guards. They threw me out, making me cold and homeless.

I soon saw a woman around my age sneak on the window. Really pretty one. She quickly covers herself with the curtains then sneak again. I saw her sigh and open up the door. She let me in, gave me a nice coffee and let me stay for the night. In the morning, I got bored so I fix up her garden and fill it with baby's breath along with gillyflowers. She seems to like it so she let me stay for weeks and weeks until we decided to live together.

After months in Lake Norman, I soon met the guy who's been mean to me from the very first time. He apologized so we made a good friendship. He's amazing. The three of us were like siblings. We do things together like a family. And that is the best thing happened to me.

As Lucifer and I have been sharing lovely times together, something formed. I've seen him different from other men, pass by. I knew it. I fell in love with him. It's been an amazing friendship time with him; why not take it to another level?

Two months have passed and I found the day where I should really tell him. What will happen if I do? Will he get mad or something? That's the answers going through my mind. So then there, I told him that I love him from the very first time.

He surprisingly accepted me into his life and admitted he loves me too. So then, he decided to live with us and live the happiest life.

Nightmares, visions, and whispers are coming to me. Probably from my dad, Beelzebub. He wants me to marry Lucifer and bring him to Hell Underworld. But I won't. I can't let him know. He'll probably freak out and leave. I can't.

The small book finishes off so we sit there with a mini heartbreak. She's innocent. She never wanted Lucifer to know. But because of her father, she's forced. Evelyn then sighs, starring at the window."Lilith." she whispered. "Wonderful, beautiful, angelic-like and innocent looking devil. I visited her once in the HOGE, but his father. So cruel that he threw me out. That's the last time I saw her."  
"Why did you visit if you knew she's over protected?"  
"Because I miss the old times. Where we are like blood-sister. But now, I realized I can't see her ever again. Even how much I miss them, I have to live without them."  
Silence drew the place with us sitting comfortably in the sofa and Evelyn sitting by the window. She then stand up and picked a fresh gillyflower. She hand it to me and close my hands.  
"Bring this to her."  
"How?"  
"When you get back to the HOGE. I beg of you."  
"I'll try..." I said and she smiled.  
"Johnny! Where are you, you little twerp?!" I heard Trish's voice called.  
"Great." Maria said looking at the window. "That bitch." I heard her murmured but I just ignored and pull her outside.  
"There you are little brat. Adrianna's calling." She said handing me a phone.  
"Mom?"  
"Hey John. I'm not going to be home for three or four days. You see me and your uncle pass on an old classmate's house so we decided to plan an adult party here. Is it fine for you?"  
"Of course."  
"Let Victoria watch you, okay?"  
"Okay mom."  
"Great. I love you."  
I turn off the phone and threw it back to Trish. She groaned and went back inside. We both followed her and went on our separate rooms. I lay back down on my bed, with my hand behind my head, crossed feet. It was cold and dark in my room, yet I do like it. But then I heard a whisper came right through my ear. "Come, John." I heard.  
The sound makes me sit up and my heart race. I saw Lilith magically appears on my side which made me gasp in shock.  
"You scared me!" I said annoyed.  
"Didn't mean to. I got bored in my place. Just came to visit."  
"Not the good time."  
"I know. So, did you turn away from Maria?"  
"No. I can't. So I wouldn't… But I need to."  
"Been there before. Mind breaking, heart wrecking. It's a nerve destroyer."  
"I think you mean Mind destroyer, heart breaking. It's a nerve wrecking?"  
"Whatever, could you pay me off a visit on HOGE sometimes?"  
"Of course. If you have one of them tears potion of yours."  
"Here- It's the last one I have. Spend me 10 souls to grab one."  
"Thanks."  
She smiled at me so I smile back. I blink my eyes for a second, and then she's gone. I threw myself back down to lay my cold body on the warm bed. I then heard someone knocks on my door.  
"Twerp!"  
"What?"  
"Lunch."  
"Five minutes."  
I heard her footsteps walk away so I brush my hair and put up my shoes. I went to the dining room and sit next to Maria. Petals on the table, roses and daisies in the middle, and four candle sticks lighten up the room. It was warm and darkish inside for the curtains were all down. We eat peacefully until Trish accidentally spills some water on her skirt.  
"Oh god, sorry." She apologized with no emotion and rolled her eyes.  
Maria stares at her the whole time, with her hands on the table. I saw the candles' lights lighten up more, whenever she squeezes the table cloth. I then hold her hand, signaling her to stop.  
"Here" I said standing up holding a napkin and kneel in front of her. I cleaned her skirt and she led out a smile.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
We get back into eating and soon finished. When the night turns, the whole house is so quiet. Of course because it has three minor aged people in here. Trish fell asleep in the couch, after watching Jersey Shore, while Maria is writing her random poems. I grab the book under my pillow and flip on page 3.

I passed out like the previous one once again and woke up on the HOGE. It's chaotic as always. Flames and ashes everywhere, all things are red, blue and white, the monsters being tortured, it's a hell of a place.

(3rd page)  
Leviathan

Leviathan is the name of a demon that is talked about throughout the scriptures. His main demonic influence is with spiritual pride and stopping Deliverance. The following scriptures describe him. Like Behemoth, creationist claim Leviathan to be a dinosaur shape-shifting creature. Job 41 is a chapter in the Bible that deals entirely with this fearsome sea monster. However, just like Behemoth, the assertion of Leviathan being a dinosaur is a false. Though he's a demon.  
Once had the closest creature, his brother, Kobal. He then got lonely as the only leaf standing on a tree. So he adapted a fallen angel. An angel who got threw out of Heaven for being too loyal to Hell that Heaven. Joseph and he lived together and he'll do anything to protect him unlike to his deceased brother.

(4th page)  
Amon

Amon is a vassal service in Geryon commanding no less than 3 legions of bone devils. He is completely loyal to the Great Serpent and never questions his posts. N more than one occasion an arch-devil has tried to dupe Amon into betraying his lord, but such attempts to always fail. Amon's iron citadel Harrow court sits high on a flat-topped mountain within the demonian of Hell's fifth plane. It is a dark placed filled with devils, wolves, and creatures far worse.  
He is blessed with a Succubus wife, Jezebeth (but always still on her husband's heart) and an extraordinarily devious son, Crozell. They stood loyal to Lucifer but still wanted their own lives to live. He wasn't really sure about Beelzebub. They're enemies back in where they first met. He then once attempted to kill Beelzebub with his wolves, but showed some powder of mercy for the best of Lilith. Also known as The First Demon Who Showed Mercy for Another.

I then closed the book and lay down on my soft bouncing bed. After hours of lying on my back, hands on my head, starring at the ceiling, it's when I finally felt bored. I looked at the clock and realized I've been wasting my time, daydreaming for four hours. Sucks. I then heard Lilith's voice saying "Come." I heard her soft voice pass through my ear once again so I stand my fat ass up and go straight to the lake. It's the rainy month so I saw the last paper flower standing. I pick it up and hold the Dragon's tears in my hand. As I let myself fell backwards, the small bottle accidentally slipped throughout my hands so I fight gravity to reach it but unfortunately, I didn't catch it as I fall. I then hit my head on a rock and pass out.

I woke up, coughing out water as I sit up. I saw the paper flower still in my hands, but the small bottle isn't. I got panicked and look all around me. Different creatures and human-shape monsters with flames all around covered the place as always. Then after 15 seconds, I saw all the monsters and creatures around stared at me. Probably smelled me. I back up slowly and bumped someone slimy. I turn around to see and it's a mud covered goblin, holding a huge axe. It grinned as he grabs my shirt. He pulled me to a blood covered metal table but a huge red skinned devil came to him and punches him to death. He beat up all the creatures around, starting a huge Hell Chaos. Before a sword could split me into half, I rolled to the side and hid under the table, preventing to be inside the fight. I stayed there for a minute then some creepy demon fairies started to crawl to me. They started off with my shoes and ate it. They've bitten my foot so I started crashing their round heads into pieces. Suddenly, a loud ground pound made the chaos to freeze and look up to him. He's a muscular human-figured demon with white skin and long jet black hair. He has the perfectly all red eyes with white in the middle and the black ripped wings surrounded by flames. He has no known shirt but have these 3 inches long nails with marks of blood in the tips. Too simple compared to other HOGE demons. Never get why they're so afraid that they're speechless. He sighs and rolled his eyes, destroying off a witch's head. He comes down from the hill so they cleared his way. "Who the fucked started this?!"

The way he yelled in anger makes the fire grew larger, then back to normal again. No one said a word. No sounds. Except for their chains, weapons, flames, armories, and slimes. I saw him passed by the metal table and hopes he doesn't see me. I sat there in silence but then his footsteps stopped. He flipped the table and sees me. He quickly grabs my shoulder and starred at me. "Who brought you here?" he whispered bringing closer which made me gulp in nervousness."Who brought you here?!"  
"The- the, uhm- Law o- of love enfo- enforcer." I stuttered.  
"Hmpf." He said as he let go of me, leaving a bruise mark. "Come."  
I followed him as he walk up to the hill. He then turn around, whipping a fire burning latigo. "Get to your works now!" he said not caring if he burned somebody. "Demon freaks!"

We continue off walking and he stopped in the middle of Mrs. Evelyn's door. He made a burning spiral fire with a peek hole in the middle. I sneak peak and saw someplace far worse than what I see in HOGE. It's dark with sky is red. The whole place is foggy that you can barely see something with your naked eyes. It looked empty but it's creepy. He then pushed me through the spiral flames which made me gasp in shock. A slight pain came right through me mentally as I close my eyes. Burning pain. Like shot of thunder drove through my nerves. But when I open up my eyes, I realized it's a teleporter. A cool teleporting device which is made from fire. Cool. He then passes through it and put his arm on my shoulders.  
"Welcome to Hell Underworld, lad."

The whole place is foggy and has many buildings. Some I can see clearly are churches, abandoned-looking buildings, and a stone walled mansion with a dead garden. As I took one step closer, I felt hotness on the floor. My shoes went down to a thick mass of dust. I took a step back and saw my foot mark. It's a glass covered with a thick dust. Under it is the home of flames with demons tortured to death. It's the real hell. The place with no mercy is shown. Like Maria said, a place where sinners are winners and demons are leaders. Lucifer held me once again in my bruised shoulder that made my eyes half-teary. He flew us up through the air, making me forcely inhaling all the smoke. It really sucked. Anyways, after flying, we entered a church-like building with a dead garden except for the paper flowers. They're violet colored and still is healthy beautiful. He opens up the huge wooden door and led me to a room with piles books lying around, and seven thrones in the end of the room with their names on the top of it. The left windows are painted with seven demons, while the right windows are painted with seven others. Mostly females. All the six remaining demons sitting starred at us as we walk down the black carpet. The one in the 3rd throne, stick out his long pointed tongue and lick his lips while the others squeezes their chairs in excitement. I stopped in the end of the carpet where it is in the middle of the room's circle. There's a sign of 666 on the floor and is outlined with a glowing light. He then sits on his throne, intertwining his hands and looked at me, deadly.  
"Who could bring a human here?" Amon said.  
"Only Lilith does. That stupid woman." Leviathan muttered looking to the side.  
"She's not stupid!" I said cutting them. "She never is."  
"Taking Lilith's side, how charming." Beelzebub said.  
"What your name my boy?" Leviathan asked.  
"John. John Andrei Martinez born in Minnesota but originally is a Roman. Had a vacation in Lake Norman and met the extraordinary place called hell."  
"I only asked for the name."  
"Why did you bring him here, brother?" Mammon asked.  
"How about you become one of us, John?" Lucifer asked.  
"No, he can't." a female voice echoed from the back so I turn around to see. Lilith. "He belongs to the human world."  
She kept her hand in my shoulder, and felt her protecting touch. She pulled me closer to her, making me half breathless. Feel the love.  
"Lilith, my dear." Lucifer whispered standing up.  
"Don't take one step closer or I'll pull your head off."  
Lucifer just chuckled and walks at us in circle. He kept his hand in his back while looking at us.  
"Lilith, Lilith. Been a few decades dear. What happened?"  
"You broke me and left me lying dead in HOGE is what. You did a pretty downright shame, heart."  
"I didn't do any mistake, you did!"  
"That's what you said to Jesus Christ before you turn into Hell. Painful."  
"Don't you dare talk to my past!"  
"I could, I couldn't. But mostly I could. So tell me. Why in the fuckiest thing would you kill me? Huh?! Is it because I'm a demon, the Beelzebub's daughter?! You love humans?! Why not take Evelyn?! Now in front of me, Lucifer Inferno!"

You can tell she's very angry. And broken. She shed a tear as she cried out Lucifer's name. Poor Lilith, for love she'll fight, for a fight she'll love. The way she moves shows her true emotion inside. Lucifer then. You can see confusion and regrets on his eyes as he looks down deeply breathing. Is he regretting? Does he still love her?

"Take her out." He said in a low tone so all the guards in black hoods with their head always down; use their supernatural powers to take her out. Lilith is sobbing and screaming at Lucifer to don't come near me while being thrown out. The door soon closes so Lucifer sighs and come back to his throne. The other remained silent and emotionless. It's like they see it every day to be emotionless. What a place. He sighs as he sits down and put his hands back together. He stared at me the whole time as silence surrounded the room. I started walking and grab a book.  
"How much do you know about here?" Amon's voice asked.  
"Many. I've been reading books about the so-called fantasy, Hell. Not what I expected it would look like though."  
"Mind if we ask you some question? To test your knowledge?"  
"You may."  
"What will happen when a fallen angel is being sent down to us?"  
"Easy. Will be held on a speech, and trials. 20-26 trials and will be punished for 7 days. If they passed, down to Hell. If they didn't, ashes they'll be. They'll be sent to nowhere, neither heaven, nor hell. Or earth."  
"Name the 10 fats about our place that people like you know." Belphegor said which is a bit though, but I manage to answer it.  
"Hell is likened to a lake of fire into which the wicked will be cast alive. Hell is likened to a bottomless pit. Hell was prepared for the Devil and his angels. Hell is a place of everlasting punishment. Hell is a place where no one can ever repent. Hell is a place of torments. Hell is a place where the worn dies not and the fire is not quenched. Hell is a place of everlasting destruction from the presence of God. Hell is a waterless place with no exit. Hell is a place of outer darkness, weeping, and gnashing of teeth."  
"Marvelous." Beelzebub said.  
"Last question. Which comes out first, Hell or Heaven?" Asmodeus asked.  
"Heaven. Everybody goes there even the black souls. The reason why hell is formed is because of Lucifer." I said glancing at him. "So when the time Lucifer went down from Heaven, all the black souls are sent down to earth and together they formed Hell. Was amazing. Inspiring, I could say."  
"That's the spirit my boy."  
They're amazed by me while Lucifer stayed silent at the moment. He just looks down, blankly. No emotion, nothing in his mind, just empty.  
"What should we do with you now?" Lucifer asked still looking down. "Kill you, punish you, or torture you? What?"  
"We should let him in the clan." Leviathan hissed.  
"Of course, he stayed loyal." Beelzebub added.  
"Too young. Ever worried about Distraughtening?" Lucifer said.  
"Why not wait?"  
"We should."

The door then bursts open, interrupting the moment. There walked in three wonderful demons. One is tall, blessed with brown flowing hair and all black eyes. She's in a young adult figure and is wonderful. One is a girl at my exact age and has them ginger brown hair being partnered with animated violet eyes. Too beautiful to be called a demon. Too beautiful. Then there followed a little girl, holding a voodoo doll and have the strawberry blonde hair. She looks innocent because of her black eyes. But it turned gold when she saw Lucifer. When the middle girl saw me, she led out a small smile and look down. She's cute and is really pretty. They stopped in front of Lucifer and bowed.  
"A chaos father. In Ardens Mortuus Palatium." The tallest one said with her multiple voices.  
"Caused by The Spirit of Black Health" the middle girl said with her soft voice.  
"Again." The smallest girl added, childishly.  
So they're the so known three daughters of Lucifer? Gemory, Clea, and Sarine? Wow. I didn't expect them to look like this and see them in person. They're so much more then described in every book.  
"Thanks for delivering the news." Lucifer said so the girls nodded their head and stands next to Lucifer's throne.  
Lucifer then walks near me slowly and hold my hand with his. He led out a small fire from his palm which leaves a burn mark on mine. I gasp a little in pain but manage to keep it all together. He let go of my hand so I look at it. It's a burn mark of 7. Symbolizes the count of the Hell leaders? The number days of how long Lucifer planned to dominate Heaven?  
"The number of years, my boy." He said. Did he read my mind? "The number of years when we will come back for you. On your 18th birthday. Now go, make your preparations and when you needed something, whisper to your palm. We'll listen… Trikelions!"  
The hooded men then grab two of my shoulders and lead me outside. They walk me back to the teleporter, surrounding me. They just look down but they know where to take a step. While walking, I counted them: 32? Holy shit they're so many. Left, right, back, and front, they're there. What the hell.  
"Lake Norman. The good old place." One said with Draniela on her cloak is written. "Come back again, huh boy. Will be good whipping for you if you didn't"  
"Lucifer won't like it." One said.  
"Enough scaring the boy." Phoenix the tallest man I've seen said.  
We reached the place where I came from and the teleporter wasn't there. They just stand in front of it and contact mentally, while holding hands. That's cool.  
"To Raigor then." Cyelle said.  
"Who is Raigor?"  
"He's the pious vulture of the Hell's law. Many envy him. For his power to control the law, and the power to control the ground."  
"So is he related to any of the seven?"  
"Just Lucifer and Trikelion, our leader. They share their childhood years together."  
"How do you end up with Triskelion?"  
"When will this ever end?" she asked emotionless.  
They took me to some huge old hut and entered. There's no door. Just a door less old hut with creepy stuffs inside such as heart in a jar, head of different monsters, fangs collections on the walls, etc. There then appeared a muscular bull standing like a man with all white eyes and a piercing on his nose. Smoke of heat comes out of his nose and mouth whenever he breaths. He's something you don't want to mess with.  
"What now?" he asked with his angry/normal tone.  
"We need you to build a teleporter to Lake Norman." Draniela answered.  
"Can't now, I'm busy." He said doing off some of his work.  
"Lucifer's orders."  
He then stopped moving and grabs a chalk-like thing. I don't know what the shit it is, but it looks like a chalk. He opened up his lamp and drew a circle with three sixed in the middle. He also wrote Lake Norman in the middle and slashes his hard-looking palm. His blood drip in the circle so it turned it to a spiral fire like the previous one.  
"Are you sure about this thing?" Phoenix asked.  
"For the boy? Sure it is."  
"You try first." He said shoving a jar on the portal.  
It did great and showed no danger. Phoenix then jump off along with the others. Cyelle then jump with me and catch me before I land badly in the ground. It was midnight in Lake Norman. No one is around but us.  
"Now kid." Draniela said. "Don't you go around HOGE without anyone from there supervising you, or else."  
I nodded my head and they all came back to the spiral porter. Before Andrain could go, I stopped her.  
"Wait!" I called so she stopped. "A little favor? Bring this to Lilith? Please, from her friend."  
I handed her the gillyflower and she took it. Her hands are hard like rocks but look soft like a pillow. It's a bit dusty but is colored white. I saw her pinkish lips grinned and turn away, entering the spiral porter. It then disappears in front of me so I turn around and there is standing, Maria with her hands on her back, smiling. "Hey," she said merely. "What'cha doing?"  
"Err, nothing. Just chilling in the midnight wind."  
"Really. At midnight."  
"C'mon, let's get to Trish."  
I just drag her inside the mansion and we sit in the counter. Trish is watching a movie and is crying like a sick dog. Probably that The Notebook again. Anyways, we grab some banana, ice cream, milk, ices and sugar from the fridge and pantries and started to make banana smoothie. Great for the night, right? "Hey Johnny," she called, stuffing everything in the blender. "Any idea when our parents will come?"  
"No actually."  
"When do you want to come back to your hometown then?"  
"I don't know, anytime maybe? As long as I enjoy my time here."  
"Do you have any schools or something?"  
"I'm home schooled. It's crazy!"  
"Same. I want to experience a real school."  
"Yeah." I said pouring some drink on the glasses.  
I handed her a glass and sit back on the chair. She places a straw on my glass and smiled. We took some sip with her looking at me.  
"What?"  
"You're beautiful."  
"And you need some sleep." I said putting my glass down and grab her arm.  
"I'm not tired!" she said breaking free.  
"Alright, geez. But when you finished, promise me you'll sleep right away?"  
"I promise." She said raising her right hand.  
We sit back on the counter and finish off our smoothies. It's weird that she just sits there and stares at me all the time. I can't look at her, too creepy, the windows, too creepy, the ceiling, too creepy, what the hell? After minutes of sweating inside, praising to the lord please let this end! Oh what to do you know, it did end. We went back to our separate rooms and share good nights.  
"Good night." I said unlocking my door and she looked at her watch.  
"Good morning." She said and enters her room.  
She smiled entering so I gave her one too. I closed my door and went straight to bath. I strip down and step on the shower, with water heated. It feels good to have a warm bath at night. The problem is, after the bath, its pacific ocean outside the bathroom. Shit.I finished off bath and brushed my teeth. As I look up to the mirror after brushing, I saw Lilith on my back, making my heart go wild. I gasp and jumped a little because of her unexpected appearance. "What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Just thinking I should pay off a visit. Doing my job. So you're ready to tell Maria?"  
"Not now, I have to sleep. A human, remember?"  
"I didn't ask if you want to tell her NOW."  
"It's pretty much… the same." I said lifting my shoulders.  
"You have to tell her, boy. C'mon. Think of a destructive battle between demons and humans in the future. That could destroy your own little earth, Johnny." She said holding my toothbrush.  
"Don't call me that! And I won't let it happen. Not a single demon would get out of HOGE. Keeping it secret should do it." I said taking my toothbrush out of her grip.  
"One of the sin of life that is really worth the shit doing is what we do for others. Am I right?"  
"But that sin was-"  
"Done by Jesus Christ, but there are no secrets that time does not reveal."  
Yes, she's right. But I love her like what David Levithan said: I am stronger than words and I am bigger than the box I'm in, and then I see her in the crowd and I fall apart. I keep in silence and think about what she quoted.  
"In mentally thinking, I could, I really could. But when it comes to physical actions, I couldn't. I really couldn't." I said looking down.  
"It takes time for young love. For me, it takes a lot of sweats and tears but it's for him, so I did. I really did. Forcing myself to get him back to me."  
"I'm really glad we could understand each other like this. I really am." I said which made her smile perfectly.  
"Alright then lad, you should get some rest sleep. Tomorrow sounds good?"  
"Yeah." I said turning around and about to get the lights off.  
"Wait! I said turning around. "I forgot to say-"I saw that she's not there. "I thank you so much Lilith. I really do."  
I just went to bed and read some of the book. I'm on the page of Belphegor now; the demon who holds the sin sloth, which is most done by a lot of people. Probably a must read.

(5th Page)  
Belphegor  
The known demon that helps people makes discoveries. He seduces people by suggesting to them ingenious inventions that will make them rich. According to some 16th century demonologist, his power is stronger in April. Bishop and witch-hunter Peter Binsfeld believed that Belphegor tempts by means of laziness. Belhegor originated as the Assyrian Vaal-Peor, the Moabitish god to whom the Israelites became attached in Shittim, which was associated with licentiousness and orgies. It was worshipped in the form of phallus.  
He is blessed with a twin Dante and Traxex with deceased parents. Two lost twins in the desert of his place. Saw, adopted, and treated like his'. Happy with the idea so he filed them as his children and introduced to the Brotherhood which they loved. Dante is the powerful evil who is a music lover and a fighter. Traxex, a ranger who is serious and independent. His children stood loyal to the brotherhood and got the title of Red Twin.

As I flipped the page, I saw it ripped and skipped the other two. I cut off my midnight stay up and decided to go for a sleep, to meet a dream.

Four:  
Truths Makes the Sky Cry

Mom is finally back to Lake Norman with Toby and Gianna. Was great! We have this dinner party because our remaining days in here is only a week. I'll miss Lake Norman. I'll miss my gate for Hell. I'll miss HOGE, Lilith. So before the night ends, I should probably say good bye to her and say I'm ready to let go of Maria. That's right, I'm letting go for the best of everyone and everything. So when it's dusk, I spend my last lying moment her. We were sitting in the field where the paper flowers used to be glooming around, playing chess. She's really good at playing it. Pro-like I would say. I've done my one last move that can pull me to victory.  
"Check." I said tacking hid king down with mine.  
"No! Talis prodigiosus moventur! Quid-"she stopped as I stare at her weirdly. "Sorry… Anyways, congrats!"  
She hugs me then we have a good laugh. Trish then come up to us, holding her phone, probably calling one of her friends. Again.  
"He did?! Okay, hold on- Maria! Get your diapers on, your mom needs help packing!" she called and Maria rolled her eyes as Trish turn around.  
"That demon bitch does nothing but insult me. I'll stick her eye out if I should."  
"Whoa! Your tongue young woman."  
"Who can't help that chick?! She's nothing but arrogant. And ignorant."  
"Alright, get inside now. Like the "Demon" said, "Your mom needs help packing."  
"Okay. I'll meet you on dinner then."  
"Yeah."  
She then stand up, brushing off her skirt. She leans down and pecks my cheeks. She then walks away, leaving me smiling like a fool. I can't help my smile while sitting there, looking at the ground.  
"Nice." A voice said from my side that made me jump.  
"God, Lilith! Stop that scaring habits!" I said in my irritated tone.  
"So cute when you're angry."  
"I'm not."  
She wraps her arm around my shoulder again, sitting beside me. She randomly smiles, the one that you know she remembers something amazing or funny or lovely. Well whatever it is, it sure looks special for her. The way she chuckles makes me form a grin. She's cute and beautiful and fantastic and ... just bizarre.  
"Are you ready to tell her?"  
"Yes. I think it's the time… I really do."  
She then smiles with half teary eyes, pulling me to a hug. It's tight and warm as it's like the last day we could see each other but it's not. She's such a sweetheart... a sweetheart demon.  
"Thank you John." She said pulling back. "You made me finish my job."  
"For you, mi lady." I said gentleman-like and she grins.  
We have our long conversation. She's just making jokes while telling me about HOGE and Hell Underground. It's pretty funny and pretty cool. Then in the middle of our conversation, there my palm glows, cutting the talk.  
"Lilith," I called looking at my palm. "What's happening to it?"  
"Someone's about to whisper there. Listen."  
I place my ear in my palm and listen to what it's saying. Its Sarine's little voice. Why she calling me?  
"John! I really missed you! Can you come in here?" she said.  
"Oh, give me that." A multiple voice said from the back, probably Gemory. "John, we need your help."  
"What for?"  
"You see, Clea is having problems with her… love life." She whispered the last part.  
"Why my help? You can ask Lucifer. Wait, where Lucifer is?"  
"He's in the Burning Gemstone along with the sixes, punishing sinners. And I'm reminding you, he's no good in love thing, we need yours."  
"Alright, what do you need?"  
"Clea's in love with you!" I heard Sarine said.  
"Get off!" Gemory yelled. "We need you to be her's."  
"Like her's her's?"  
"Exactly."  
What the hell?! They want me to be her boyfriend?! But it's going to be complicated, are they crazy?  
"Take it then!" Lilith said and I covered my palm.  
"I can't take it, its Lucifer's daughter!"  
"You fell with his lost daughter."  
"Fine." I said and get back to my palm and talk back to Gemory.  
"Done yet?"  
"Yeah, and after much deliberation, yes."  
"Oh thank you boy-"  
"Yes, when I get to talk to her first. I need to ask her in person!"  
"We'll be there in few hours then."  
My palm then goes to its right look so I put it down. I stare back to Lilith who's smiling like afool, looking at the ground.  
"What?"  
"My daughter, you, perfection."  
"Your daughter?! I didn't-"  
"Dude, its fine. As long as you promise not to break her heart."  
"Lilith," I groaned and she chuckles.  
"Come on, let's get to the three." She said standing up and pulls me up with her.  
"I thought they're going to be here."  
"We'll be there before they'll be here."  
She then pulls me through the Lake and drowns me once again. This gate should be named Worst Gate in History, for you have to be half dead to get in. So after all the dizziness, I open up my eyes and saw myself on HOGE again. I drank the Dragon's tears and stand up next to Lilith. I saw a huge fight right in front of us as I stand up. There's blood and fire everywhere. Well, it's pretty normal for them, so we continue off walking and go for a search for the three. As we walk around, we saw Triske and Lion sitting down beside a Lake of Lava called "Death pit" with their feet soaking in the Lava, arguing about red and purple. They're fire proof? We step closer to them without them noticing.  
"I keep telling you! Its colored purple when it's inside the body, but turns red when hit oxygen!"  
"No! There are red blood cells with the blood, idiot! They're colored red with or without oxygen."  
"Guys," Lilith said.  
"Hey, Lilith." They both said giving a quick wave and turn back again. "Lilith?!"  
"What are you doing here? I thought father said you're off with Beelzebub on the Burning Gemstone?" Triske said standing up.  
"It's pronounced Ra-i-gor, dumbass." Lion said jumping up.  
"Shut up!"  
"Alright, stop it! What did Raigor told you?" Lilith asked separating the two.  
"Said you came back to Underworld and come with your father to rule Burning Gemstone again."  
"Well, a visit won't mean any harm, don't it John?"  
"Ye-Yeah." I stuttered. I know she's lying to them  
"Well, what are you visiting for then?"  
"I need to talk to your father, and see the three."  
"Yvi eulb?"  
"Exactly."  
"Alright… But-"  
"But?"  
"Nothing, let's go off."  
We followed the two and I don't get why were going to Triskelion, but I'll follow anyway. We went to a spiral porter again then inside, were the Hell Underground with the usual fogs and dusts. Nothing changed, actually. Nothing much. Except for three of the Triskelion's are standing there in front of us like they're expecting us to come.  
"What are you doing here?" Phoenix asked.  
"To Triskelion." Lilith replied, getting me on her back.  
"You can't. They're having meeting on the Crowpath, important one."  
"Meeting about what?"  
"Never told."  
"When will we get to talk to him then?"  
Cyelle then stare at her wrist, probably her watch to reply to Lilith's question. "Right now." She said.  
"Clever." Lilith said and put her arm on my shoulders.  
We then walk through the dusts with nothing to see on our way but dark and smoke. The only way out of the fog is, stay with the Triskelion's. After walking and walking for an hour, we finally reached a huge creepy mansion with one to countless windows. The Triskelion's took steps on the stairs, so we did. We followed them through a huge door and opened it. You can see a huge cathedral themed house with shinning floor that reflects everything clearly. There's the rest of the Triskelion's punishing, killing, torturing some human with Trikelion on the top of the stair, watching. It was a brutal mad house.  
"Ah, Lilith, my sons and an unexpected guest, John Andrei Martinez." He said coming down from the stairs with 10% gravity. "How can I help you?"  
"We need to get to the yvi eulb."  
"Busy, they are. Especially Clea. His father is tutoring her for being a real ruler. That child is never evil." He said taking a bottle of wine.  
"Why force her to be?" I asked.  
"She's the daughter of Lucifer, what do you expect?"  
"I expect it to be more. She's not happy in the state she's in, Don Triskelion."  
"That's why they're finding a way."  
"I know a way. And I'll do it for her."  
"I'd love to see you try."  
I then realized silence covered the room as we talk. They're starring at me all shocked, eyes wide, mouth open.  
"Triskelion's," he called and they all form a line quickly for just a second. "Give them some treats in the guest room, would you?"  
"Yes, master." Draniela said and they all walk to a door.  
"And Phoenix, stay with me." He ordered and he nodded his head.  
We entered a room with no known furniture in the center. It's huge as a whole Olympic swimming pool with sofas and small tables in the sides. There are lots of mirrors on the walls alongside the portraits. We sit on the sofa and saw the Triskelion's take their hoods for the first time. They stood their neck tall, making me witness their wonderful faces. They're vampire-like. Snow skinned and it's stitched, with red eyes, and sharp-pointing fangs. You could call them beautiful creatures for their looks. Specially Cyelle and Andrian. They're different than the others for their light teal hair. Lucius then walk towards us, holding a tray of drinks, and give each one. It's wine. My first time drinking.  
"What is this place?" I asked Lilith.  
"This is where the seven kings were born and Triskelion rules it now for the previous owner is his past, past grandfather."  
"Why are we here then?"  
"Only Triskelion knows where people have been, and where they are in the time."  
"So can we ask him now?"  
"Don't distract when he's not available or its good whipping for you."  
I just shut up and drank the wine with Triske and Lion. They then soon stand up and go on a random door. They're talking about me. Something between good and bad, so I have to hear it. Now.  
"Lilith, can I go for a second?"  
"What?"  
"I need to go to the comfort room." I said faking up but she didn't give a damn. "Please."  
"Alright. It's dirty and old, in the hallway, third door in left."  
"Thank you."  
I rushed through the door where Triske and Lion entered and saw them on the other side of the room so I hide down and listen to their conversation. There are three voices, actually, Triske's, Lion's, and Triskelion's.  
"I need an allay who's just like him in my fraternity, so I don't give a damn on your plans, brother."  
"I say he needs to be deceased."  
"He won't until we receive orders from Lucifer."  
"But if I convince Lucifer, would you do the honors for me?"  
"Oh please, you can't."  
"I'm god damn plucky, Lion- and you know that."  
"I'd love to see you try."  
"Enough! I'm sick of the two of you always arguing. We'll do a trail." I heard Triske said and footsteps came towards me." After I ask permissions from Lucifer."  
The two groans and walk away. I could hear his footsteps closer and closer. Panic is building, and I don't know where to hide! The door is far from me and Triskelion is so close to me. I look at each side of the room and there's a table, no, sofa, no, table, no, cabinet, yes! I hide in the cabinet and close it without a sound. His footsteps stopped when it reached the room I'm in. I sneak a peek and saw him drinking alcohol. While he's drinking, I knew he could sense me. There's this feeling he is. Luckily, he didn't. He went back to the other room and walk away. I got out of the cabinet and accidentally bumped a box containing pictures and piece of papers. I picked it up and saw… Holy shit, he rapes humans.  
"Incubus, Incubus, I call upon you. I ask you to pleasure me and I accept willingly all pain that comes with said pleasure." I read as I saw a piece of paper grungy old paper.  
I saw pictures of women on bed, with a demon. Triskelion. On top of them while sleeping. This is creepy and disgusting at the same time. I've read about this before. They're called Incubus: the demon who leis upon sleepers, in order to have sexual intercourse with them. As I flip photos, I then got shocked when I heard a voice shot like a thunder from my back, making me drop the pictures.  
"John." I heard Triskelion said.  
"I'm sorry," I said picking them up quickly. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"Its fine child, come." He said helping me up and got me sitting in the couch.  
He sits down next to me, holding his red wine. It's throwing in the sides of the glass, in the cause of inertia and his movements. He's graceful to his every move. He has fifty percent gravity. He's so cool in the outside. And very handsome. He led his hand out as he took a sip.  
"Tell me, what makes you put your itchy hands on my private property?"  
"I-I was picking it up and accidentally saw it."  
"First time seeing an incubus?"  
"In person."  
"You're lucky to meet one in your age, though."  
"It's not luck. It's just part of my own destiny. The one that I didn't want to."  
"What do you mean?"  
"This mess? I thought it was going to be a happy ever after when I met Maria. But it's far from it. There's hell between us."  
"Always appreciate what you have. Because there are many out there who wishes you have this kind of experience. You know what I mean?"  
"Yeah, thanks for that" I said and he gave me a bro fist. Whoa. "I don't get it. I thought demons are always evil every time. But ever since I've come here, it was so different from what I have expected. You are wonderful creatures."  
"It's not that easy lad. The first we all got here, we wish to be in heaven. For we have done a sin, we are forced until we turn completely evil."  
"What sin did you do?"  
"Envy, jealousy, lying, and murder. My younger brother has the talent on having all the women in our village. I let him have everyone for a decade, until that became a habit and gone bad. He dominates my lover, took her from me. Not too long from me knowing, they fell in love and had a child. They started to live a happy life and forget about me like I'm invisible to them and everyone. I somewhat wanted everything from him; envy and jealousy. Something fill all over me, as if I wanted to kill everybody; anger. So I did. I sneaked in his sleep and stabbed him with a dagger our father blessed us with; murder. After that, I'm ready to take my punishment and also kill myself, placing the knife in his hand; lie. So there. I end up here, spending my second-life in hell." He spoke, looking down the whole time.  
"You did it because he had done something to your property. He's done a sin too, he'll be sent here in hell, but suffering instead of ruling like you." I said and he chuckle slightly.  
"You know boy'o; you're not too bad for a kid." He said and sniffed. Did he cry? I've never or heard a demon cry. They do have some feeling left.  
He stands up and grabs another glass of his wine and this time, he gave me one. He handed it to me but I refuse to take it.  
"No, I can't." I said pushing it back to him.  
"C'mon. A man-to-man drink? It won't hurt."  
"Alright. Just a glass." I said and took a sip. Shit, this is strong.  
"So," he said sitting back next to me. "You said you have strong relationship with Maria?"  
"Did I say that?"  
"Not exactly, your mind did."  
"Holy shit."  
"Apologies."  
"Alright, alright. Anyways, I need an advice."  
"Which one?"  
"You see, I'm in love to Maria but like everyone knows, she's the daughter of Lucifer. Lilith wants us to be apart for it'll only destroy my world. But if I tell Maria, it'll break he- us. So how do I keep this up?"  
"Sometimes, it's easier to be with someone you can't love, than to admit you love someone you can't have. But for the best of the situation, I suggest you tell her right away, for she'll destroy ever thing. It's better to let it out than hiding it inside."  
"Thanks. I guess I should tell her. For the best of everything."  
"Now kid-"  
He was cut off by Lilith opening the door, looking worried. Obviously worried about me. She walks to us and pull me away from him, forcedly. He stared at him fiercely with a slight mix of anger in her eyes.  
"Don't come any near him." She growls getting me on her back.  
"Won't will." He said putting his hands up, standing.  
"Lilith, he meant no harm." I said standing up for him but she just stared at him, deadly.  
"Bring us to the three."  
"Meet me at the center then." He said and walks away.  
"Alright kid, you need to stop lying to me or else."  
"Or else what?"  
"We're broth crashed." She said and dragged me back to the guest room with vampires hanging around. We went to the center of the mansion, saw Trikelion talking to another demon with jet black skin and have the feet of a goat, but shinning. His red eyes glimpse at us as we walk to them. We went up to the staircase, me terrified from head to toe by his creepy features. Seeing something like him? It's like a night sky without moon and stars but has a face. We stopped in front of them with Lilith holding my hands so tight. "A surprise." He said. "Tell me, what's his daughter doing here?"  
"Don't worry Acro, it's none of your business Acro."  
"It is my duty to serve the family of Beelzebub."  
"Need Triskelion's help to get to the three."  
"The girls is in The Palm of Rebellion. I saw them, and I don't know what exactly I've heard but I think Gemory said _'Help us from dad'_ when I passed by them."  
"What the hell is Sarine doing in a place like that?!" Lilith asked showing off her mother side.  
"She's a grown up, she knows what she want and need to do."  
"She's 8 years young for god's sake!"  
"Lilith, that's against the law." Triskelion said rolling his eyes.  
"I don't care! My child is walking at the home of Serpents, Cthulhus, and Krakens, are you retarded?!" she asked panicing. Are moms always like this?  
"Guys, interrupting, what does the three mean about they've said?" the Acro asked.  
"I know what she meant."  
"You're not planning something against the law, are you?"  
"My plans are never against the law.  
While Triske and I stood quiet, the two is doubting each others mind. I don't like the sound of someone getting hurt or direspected here. Standing awkward, Triske finally made a way to break the moment. Watching him grab a book from a brown dusty shelf, turn their eyes away to him.  
"Let's get this over with." He said walking towards a big round table then not too long before he could reach it, he threw it instead. "Shall we?"  
We walked to the table and Trikelion started to flip pages, with me starring at Lilith and Acro, their eyes deadly, more flipping sounds. After a few pages, Trikelion finally stopped and pointed out his finger to the 20 langguages college dictionary-like sized book. "To open a portal to The Palm of Rebellion" he muttered. "Ah! Here we are; for who shall enter, must take an internal organ, burn, and pass through the smoke to enter/destruct the place."  
What?! Is he crazy?! I'm not doing any of those things!  
"Step to reality, Triskelion." Lilith sigh turning the book to her. "For who shall enter, must take a piece of hair, burn, and pass through the smoke to enter/destruct the place. Very funny."  
"Just scaring the kid." He said getting the book back to the shelf.  
"Well don't even try."  
"Won't do."  
We followed Trikelion as he enters a huge


End file.
